


Injuries and General Human Stupidity

by SunlightOnTheWater



Series: Sons of God and Daughters of Man [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Nephilim, Pre-Series, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 20:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlightOnTheWater/pseuds/SunlightOnTheWater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's first hunt involves a Wendigo instead of an unquiet spirit and results in a disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Injuries and General Human Stupidity

The Upper Peninsula of Michigan was icy by evening in October and even though he was bundled up in layers, twelve year old Sam was shivering almost violently. Next to him was his sixteen year old brother Dean who should have been on a date with some girl named Rachel. Instead he'd given up the girl to play mediator between Sam and John because Michael couldn't. It was still registering in Sam's brain, even after three years of knowing it, that their real father was an archangel and not this revenge obsessed, accidentally neglectful man who couldn't understand what Sam found so fascinating about school. He did know that if John found out about Michael his first reaction would be to shoot the archangel and the second would be to increase wardings. While Sam didn't know if John knew anything that could hold off angels, he did guess the man would find something.

"You're thinking too loudly," Dean whispered in Sam's ear and he rolled his eyes.

"Sorry honey," Sam drawled softly.

"Hush," Michael muttered from behind them and both boys silenced, senses sharpening as they searched for any sign of danger. For a long moment there was nothing. Then, just as the boys were about to relax slightly, something dropped from the tree above them, lashing out at Sam. He let out a yelp, feeling like someone was drawing with fire on his side, and tumbled to the ground. Hard rocks and roots poked uncomfortably under his back but he was more concerned about the warm wetness spreading across his right side. Arms slipped under his armpits, tugging him up lightly, and he let out a low whimper as the fire felt like it was spreading.

"It's ok," a familiar voice said and Sam tilted his head back to glance up at Balthazar. The angel smirked dryly at him, still managing to look concerned. "Next time to play with the wendigo."

"I'll try," Sam muttered blearily, sighing in relief as the angel numbed some of the pain. Michael had explained before that because they couldn't fully control the grace inside of them, Sam and Dean would instinctively fight against any unfamiliar grace. It had been proven before when Balthazar had tried to heal Dean from a hunt but had been unable to.

"Try to keep some of that blood inside you," Balthazar ordered dryly as he sank to the ground, still cradling the lanky twelve year old close. "Mikey and Dean will be finished with that bastard in a minute and then we'll get you all fixed up."

"He doesn't like it when you call him that," Sam slurred tiredly, clumsily lifting one hand to try and staunch the bleeding. Balthazar batted his hand away and replaced it with something that felt vaguely like a shirt.

"Who? Mikey?" Sam nodded and the angel snorted. "Well he can just deal with it."

"Oh I'll deal with it," Michael commented wryly, stepping into view and kneeling down next to his youngest.

"Right," Balthazar drawled back and Sam heard the soft sigh of relief that came from the angel as his wounds began to heal up."Nice job keeping the boys in one piece Mikey." Michael muttered under his breath at the unwanted nickname as a still blood covered Sam snuggled close to him.

"It landed purposefully on top of me," the archangel replied once he was finished grumbling. "And excuse me if I was a little rusty. Besides, when was the last time _you_ went after a wendigo?" Balthazar opened his mouth to respond, actually thought about the question, and shut it. Dean snickered wetly, slipping around their father to make sure Sam was really unharmed. "My point exactly," Michael said, pulling his boys close and wrapping his grace around them. For a moment they stayed there, only stirring when the two angels sensed John was near. Then Michael banished the blood from Sam's skin and he and Balthazar vanished from sight. All that was left of the event was the pile of dust that had once been a wendigo.

"Who killed it?" John demanded the instant he had assessed the situation.

"Sam," Dean said, not lying outright. His little brother tried to not laugh next to him. While it wasn't true that Sam had killed the creature, he had been directly involved in its demise. John nodded, clapped the younger boy on the shoulder, and then ordered them back to the car. Two angels followed after them, soon to be one when Michael threatened to stab Balthazar if he didn't stop laughing.


End file.
